1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to turn signals on a front-fork shock-absorber, particularly to one to be fixed on a housing of a front-fork shock-absorber of a motorcycle and to be lit up synchronously with the turn signals of a motorcycle for boosting warning effectiveness to obtain more safety in running of the motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Turn signals on automobiles and motorcycles are indispensable for indicating the direction to be turned for warning to keep traffic safe for walkers and vehicles on a road. The turn signals of a motorcycle are generally located at the right and the left side of a center light and of s taillight. So walkers and drivers coming from the front and from the rear of the motorcycle may be able to see the turn signals, but those walking or running at the two sides of the motorcycle may not be easy to see the turn signals owing to the position. So traffic accidents may be possible to occur for this reason. This is a flaw in the design of the existing turn signals, which is not so ideal and has to be improved to obtain true safety in riding a motorcycle.